


Falling for You

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, terraria hc #3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Luke has a nightmare and comes to Jeff to reassure him that it wasn't real.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> I am not okay after the latest episode but also it gave me Spacetown Feelings so like... yeah, here. Have it in Asagao flavor.

Jeff wasn’t terribly surprised to hear a knock on his door late at night. He did tend to be the one his friends came to if they were worried about something. And, he was even less surprised that Ian didn’t stop snoring as he climbed down from the top bunk to open the door. Ian could probably sleep through the apocalypse if he was tired enough.

 

But, maybe he was a bit surprised to see Luke at the door. Not like he didn’t ever come- heck, he’d often show up to tell him about something he thought of while trying to fall asleep that was bugging him. No, he was surprised to see Luke there because he’d thought Luke was upset at him given how much he’d been avoiding him lately for no reason Jeff could really discern.

 

Still, there Luke was, face wet with tears that made Jeff scoop him into a hug without hesitating. Luke let out a little sob into his shoulder as soon as he did so.

 

“You’re okay…”, Luke muttered.

 

Huh? “Of course I am,” Jeff assured him. “Why… wouldn’t I be?”

 

Luke released from the hug to close the door behind himself and sighed. “I… I had a nightmare…” Luke started, still shaking a bit.

 

Nodding, Jeff sat down on the floor, motioning for Luke to do the same. He did so and curled closer to him than he would have expected given that earlier avoidance of him.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”, Jeff asked softly, wrapping an arm around Luke as he buried his face in his side.

 

He felt a little nod. “It… it was about you…”, Luke started. “You… I gave you like- a grappling hook, a-and…”

 

Jeff stifled a laugh. “A grappling hook.”

 

“It made sense in my dream…”, Luke muttered. “Anyways, you were using it and you got up really high but then you forgot to fire it again and you fell and splattered on the ground r-right in front of me! You were dead and it was all my fault!”

 

Oh, god… Jeff hugged Luke tighter. “It’s alright. I’m here, I’m alive, and it wasn’t your fault even in the dream. Sounds like I was just being careless.”

 

Another nod. “Can, I just hold you for a minute though? I wanna get it through my head that I didn’t make my favorite person go splat.”

 

“Your… favorite person?”, Jeff questioned. “Since when? I thought you were mad at me!”

 

A squeak. “I didn’t say that out loud,” Luke quickly says.

 

He doesn’t want to forget about that, but he obliges. “Alright, but why were you mad at me?”

 

Silence. Luke buries his face further into his side and hugs him tighter. “I wasn’t. Just… embarrassed…”

 

“By?”

 

More silence. “I… kinda… realized something…”

 

Jeff felt a smile tugging on his lips. “Oh?”

 

“I don’t wanna ever lose you!”, Luke exclaimed. “You’re like, my favorite person, you know? Like, my best friend… That's why that dream scared me so much; because it's literally my worst nightmare.”

 

"Oh, Luke..." Jeff held him yet tighter, rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

 

A little sniffle. "Really?"

 

"Really," Jeff affirmed. "Here, let’s get in the top bunk.”

 

Jeff stood up to climb up, with Luke scrambling behind him. “Can… the top bunk hold two people?”, Luke questioned.

 

“Yeah,” Jeff assured him. “Ian comes up here whenever he has nightmares, so it can definitely hold two.”                 

                                                                                                                    

“Ian lets you get in his personal space?”, Luke questioned as he laid down. When Jeff nodded, he just stared at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling for a moment before giving a dry laugh. “Wow, I didn’t think that was possible.”

 

Shrugging, Jeff scooted a bit closer to Luke. “We’ve lived together for like, three years now, and I stay with him over most breaks. I’ve earned my Ian Bubble Privilege Pass.”

 

“I can see why he would let you, you’re a good cuddler, and your sheets smell nice…”

 

“They do?”, Jeff questioned. Sure, he washed them more than most people, but just with the regular, boring detergent the school provided!

 

Luke nodded. “Smells like…” He trailed off.

 

“Like what?” Dead silence.

 

The refusal to answer, the avoidance, the “favorite person”, they all smashed together in Jeff’s head to a realization. He was dead right in his suspicion. 

 

“There’s no need to be shy,” he assured him. “I’d never reject you for how you feel.”

 

He started crying again, right into his shoulder. “J-Jeff… I’m sorry but, I… I have a crush on you… a big one… like, in love with you big...”

 

“Love you too,” Jeff said softly before he could even process whether or not those words were the truth. But, they felt right. Luke in his arms felt right. “And I’m right here, alright? I’m not falling, I’m not-”

 

A giggle cut him off. “But are you falling for me?”, Luke whispered.

 

Jeff can’t help but laugh a bit too. “Think so. But I know you’ll catch me.”


End file.
